Butterflies and Raindrops
by miss lizz
Summary: An old foe returns but he's not the way we remember... *contains violence and sexual situations*Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Butterflies & Raindrops

Ch 1: Passionate Hatred

Rating: R for scenes containing sexual situations.  This is all the warning you get.

Disclaimer: You should know I don't own them.  I just like to mess around with the characters from time to time.

*****

            Zealtor clucked over the blood analysis before him.  This would be a very interesting study to be sure.  Why hadn't he ever thought of this?  

            "Well?  Do you know what I was injected with?" Asked an irritated Elle from the examination table.

            He turned back to his patient who flinched visibly when he smiled, "Oh, yes, of course.  I must say though, I'm excited to see what will develop—"

            "What was it?" she asked through clenched teeth.

            "Hmm… increased irritability… yes, yes.  Anyway, you were injected with hormones.  Female hormones to be precise, both human and, hmm… other."

            "What 'other?'  Please define 'other.'"

            "That's the difficult part, you see.  The serum contained such a mixture; the computer is having difficulty identifying them all.  Now, let's see… there's estrogen, progesterone, more human female hormones I'm sure you're familiar with, some various hormones of the Jee'Dang, Mvlo'd, Slarns, Roarndian, Lorgenian…" he ticked off two dozen more races, "The rest have so far not been matched with anything in the databanks."

            Elle's eyes had widened at the number of names he'd checked off and rounded more at that last statement, "There's more than that?"

            "Mm-hmm," he began to go around the lab pulling out devices, "only about three dozen more.  You're bound to feel some of the symptoms these races' females experience during their peak fertility cycles.  This will be a fascinating study," he smiled.

            Elle buried her face in her hands and groaned, "Oh god.  How long are these hormones going to be in effect?"

            Zealtor stopped and pondered, "With the amount and variety you received, I'd say… three days.  A week, tops," he turned back to his devices and heard the blonde agent mutter something rather impolite, which he studiously ignored.  "Ah.  Here it is.  If you would… just," she was gone, "…Hmph, some people just aren't helpful when it comes to the betterment of science."

            Elle stormed through the corridors becoming aggravated with absolutely everything.  The agents in her path scattered once they saw her expression.  She was going to her room and planned to stay there for the next few days so she wouldn't kill anyone in that time.  Zed could be notified by communicator, she didn't want to see him in person in the off chance she'll say something she'll regret.  Her normal time of the month had never been this emotionally, hormonally driven and it had just begun.  At least she had not had cramps.

            Her 'room' was more a tiny apartment that was located in one of two buildings not far from headquarters where all the agents resided.  Unassuming and spartan in outside appearance, they were only slightly more comfortable inside until one moved in.  It was almost like a college dorm.  Almost.

            Being one of the newer agents in her building, Elle was about the only person on her hall.  Of course there was X who lived right next door but she usually preferred not to think of that unless she needed him for something.  It did not happen that often.

            With several hours and a stack of paperwork behind him, X was quite ready to strangle his currently missing partner.  Where the hell was she?

            _She's doing this to get back at me for something, I know it.  I coulda been outta here by now but nooooo, ugly human had to disappear on me.  Damn it._

He was suddenly called away to Zed's office and grumbled all the way; ignoring the usual amount of glares and glances.  Walking into the head of the agency's office, it came as no surprise that Kay and Jay were also there as those two were often in discussion with Zed.  Kay at least, Jay usually just watching the fish.

            "X, you have a new assignment."

            "Just me?  What about Elle?" Curiosity overcame his grouchiness for the moment.

            "Elle's… unavailable for this—"         

            _Yes!_

            "—You'll be teamed with Kay and Jay for a few days."

            _Damn!_

            "Gee, don't look too thrilled there," Jay smirked and clapped the scowling Jee'Dangian on the back.

            If looks could kill, the human would have been a pile ash.

            After a few more hours of paperwork, trying to ignore Jay's wisecracks while not killing him, X was more than ready to go back to his room; or strangle Elle for ditching him.  He'd rather have to deal with just her than both Kay _and_ Jay.  The alien agent gratefully left them behind as he headed for the garage and freedom.

            Once inside the little mini-apartment he now resided at, X peeled the horrid mask he was forced to wear off his face and tossed it onto a chair, followed seconds later by the rest of his much-hated human suit.  Now that he was comfortable, he could wring Elle's neck for dumping him with Jay and Kay.  Or as he liked to call them: Tweedledee and Tweedledum. 

            She'd just finished drying her hair when someone began knocking on the door.  Loudly.  Who on earth could that be?  Since she had come here after escaping Zealtor (and whatever he may have wanted to do), the hormones had started working overtime it seemed, she was feeling… randy.  There was no other way to put it.  She was feeling hot all over and needed something or someone.  It was rather annoying and frustrating.

            Elle tightly tied her robe before opening the door to find a glowering X towering over her.  He was very tall.  And broad and—what was she just about to think?  

            "What do you want?" She at least tried to ask it like a civilized lady but couldn't help it that she sounded a bit breathy.  Without thinking, she turned to head deeper into her room, behind her X came in and shut the door.  He wanted privacy; this was obviously going to involve yelling.

            "Zed tells me you'll be out a few days," his tone carried annoyance.

            "Do I detect a hint of concern?" she teased, one of her favourite past times, and motioned him to a seat while she perched on the edge of her bed.

            He remained standing, "Don't flatter yourself, human.  Zed stuck me with Jay and Kay, as if dealing with just you isn't bad enough, now I'll be stuck with those two.  I'm gonna end up killing Agent Jay," he growled.  He looked to her a moment, something unreadable flashed in his eyes, "Why _aren't_ you going to work, anyway?"

            "You'd know if you did more than just dump me off at the garage," she folded her arms and glared at him.  The hormones abruptly shot up so high she could feel it.

            "That didn't answer my question," he suddenly swallowed noticeably.  

            _Hmm?  What's with him all of a sudden?_

            X had noticed something different about his partner the moment he had stepped into her room and it just now registered enough.  Aside that she was in nothing but a robe, her scent seemed different.  Normally it was quite pleasant (but he was never going to tell her that), now it was if charged with sensuality.  Her scent was more alluring, almost erotic in its pull.  Her pheramones must be off the scale.  He quickly sat down to hide his body's blatant reaction to it.  How in the galaxies could this be happening!?!  With her of all beings?!

            God, she felt hot.  And what was X up to?  He usually stands for their arguments.  Without much thought she eased the neckline of her robe open the tiniest bit and crossed her legs, not really noticing when X shifted uncomfortably.  They continued their 'discussion' throughout this, neither fully recognizing what they were doing to each other until they were both standing and, as usual, yelling at each other when it dissolved into a kiss.  This was no closed-mouth, chaste brushing of lips; this was a plundering, breath-losing, world-shaking collision that left them with senses reeling and desperately wanting more.  

            They kissed again, X gripping lean fingers into hair the texture of finely spun silk to angle the human's face into it and better plunge his tongue inside her honeyed mouth in a rhythm that was utterly primitive, utterly raw, utterly erotic.  It mimicked what came later, again and again and again…

            In the gray haze that preludes true dawn the one alien field agent of MiB awoke with a start when something rolled onto him in bed.  Looking down, he saw a rumpled mass of blonde hair resting on his chest and an arm draped over his abdomen.  She was curled against his side like a kitten.

            _Wh—?  Oh, gods._

            He had to get out of here.  After a few minutes of wondering if he could get up without waking her and trying to judge how deep her sleep was, he decided to risk it.  When he began to move her arm she incoherently murmured something and rolled to face away from him.  Ludicrously, he felt cold without her against him.  He shook himself from that thought, now was his chance.  It was a simple matter to find his clothes, dress, and return to his room.  

            Inside, he slumped against the door, drained.  Last night had been amazing but, well, exhausting; especially considering how many times they were 'active.'  

            _And with a human, too.  Ugh.  I feel so… dirty._  He yawned suddenly, sleep at this point the higher priority, he could take a shower later.

end Ch. 1

What did ya'll think?  Bit different, huh?  Please tell me what you think.  More chapters will come I promise.  Whether you want them or not G.


	2. 2

Butterflies & Raindrops

Ch. 2: Concupiscence

Rating: R for intense sexual situations.  Beware, children.

Disclaimer: The MiB are not mine but you know that.

            Jay groaned and rolled over to glare at the loudly breeping alarm clock.  Why couldn't 6:00 come later?  Like around noon?  With another groan, he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed to prepare for the long day ahead.  One of the worse things about being with MiB was the Centaurian time they were all kept on.  Thirty-seven hours was too long a day for anyone to go on.  It sucked to put it bluntly.

            He groaned again when he remembered he and Kay were going to be teamed with X for the day.

            _Yippee._

            Oh, well, at least he could count on responses that were far more animated than Kay would give, so maybe it wouldn't be as bad he feared.  He wondered how far he could push it with the alien agent before the dude went ballistic.  That might be fun to find out.  Unless the big eared freak decided to kill him, but Kay wouldn't let that happen.  Would he?  X could be pretty insane and he had no sense of humour when it came to teasing, and he was stronger than an ox so Jay may have to watch his step.  Or at least stay a safe distance from him.

            _Maybe Elle's faking being sick to get a few days peace._

            When Jay stepped out of his room, Kay was waiting on him.

A floor above them, X's sound, dreamless sleep was finally shattered by the annoying buzz of his alarm clock.  It had been going off for probably fifteen minutes before he heard it.  Cursing himself and the evil that is alarm clocks, the tall agent slammed a fist down on the off-button and scrambled around trying to find a clean suit.  He no longer had time to shower since he had overslept, curse and rot him.  

            Why do these things always happen to him?

            He'd just pulled on his mask when he fell over a spare pair of shoes, banging his head on the dresser and involuntarily yelping.  This was not turning out to be a good day…

…This had been the worst day he had on this planet so far and he could only hope he would never have one worse.  He never wanted to spend a full workday with those two humans again.  Jay was a complete idiot if ever he saw one.  Kay was mildly tolerable, but only barely.  

X stripped off both his black suit and his human suit once inside his little apartment and padded to his bathroom.  All he wanted was a hot shower to try to soothe this day away and then he planned on several hours sleep.  If anyone disturbed him, he would not be held accountable for his actions.

            Elle had awaken not long after X left her room that morning and waking up all alone at first led her to believe their night together had been some sort of freakish, overly erotic dream.  It had to be a dream, X couldn't look that good in real life or be so fantastic a lover.  She almost made herself believe that, until she saw the rumpled bedclothes and her robe lying puddled on the floor.  When she realized she was also completely naked under the sheets and when she moved there was an ache between her legs; she knew it was no dream.  Was that good or bad?  

            Last night had not been a dream.  At first she had been horrified, feeling ill at having slept with her partner.  Granted it was the most glorious night she had ever known, but her partner was possibly the cockiest, smug, and rudest excuse for a living being in the galaxy.  How could she have done that?  With X?!  What was she thinking!?!  

            That was the trouble, she hadn't been thinking overmuch last night and had played the pawn of her hormones.  X obviously had as well for he never would have done those things with her otherwise.  And, God, the things they did…  As much as she hated to admit it, she liked it.

            Wait… where was X?  If that alien thought he could just sleep with her and leave, he had another thing coming.  

            So, she waited out the day, using the time to think of what she was going to yell at the green-skinned fool as she pummeled him.  The jerk could have at least waited until she woke up so they could discuss what happened and find out why it happened so explosively and so many times.  And knowing him…

            _If he uttered one word to anyone…_ she thought, angrily stomping up to his door.  She pounded on the matte, cerulean door very loudly until a half-asleep, very angry, boxer-clad X pulled it open.  _Lord, he **is**_ _that nicely built._

            "What?!  Some of us are trying sleep, now go away!" He made to close the door back but Elle pushed her way in, slamming it shut to show her anger.  

            "No way, you aren't getting out of this so easily," she practically stabbed him in the chest with her finger, "You think you can just sleep with me and leave?"

            A roguish grin lit his face, "As I recall, there wasn't much sleeping involved," he cracked.

            "You're pushin' it, you big… elf."

            A puzzled look crossed his features, "What's an elf?"

            Elle almost growled, then she suddenly switched moods, "Did you tell anyone?"

            "'Course not.  Why?  Should I have?"  That grin was back, "I can call the twins and have them put it on the big screen if you want."

            He turned back to his nightstand on which his communicator rested.  Elle clearly saw the design running down his back and flaring across his shoulders but she didn't look long.  She barely gave it a second thought because that alien had picked up his phone.  He might have actually gone through with his plans had the fiery blonde not tackled him.

            "You call anyone and I'll kill you… What's so funny?"

            With a cheshire cat smile plastered on his lips, he was chuckling deeply, "Doesn't this remind you of anything?"

            "No. Wh—" Then she realized what he was referring to.

            She was straddling his well-muscled waist only her hands were at his throat instead of braced on his shoulders like last night.  He was goading her on and the big-eared snake was enjoying it.

            The hormones she'd accidentally been injected with were already running wild enough when X pried her fingers away from his throat and brought her down for a kiss.  He began to unbutton her blouse, both of them helplessly under the pheromone magic and both gladly giving in to every primal urge they possessed.  Their mouths never parted and never stopped the mutual plundering as the Jee'Dangian swiftly undressed her, lifted her in his arms and placed her on the bed.  He was ever gentle, ever erotic in his attentions to her body.  She was very much aware of his arousal even before he shed his heart printed boxers and stretched out on the bed beside her, not once letting up in driving her mad.

            He kissed her again tantalizingly quickly before moving his kisses along her cheek to tentatively lick her earlobe and trail more kisses down her neck to suck lightly at her pulse down near the base of her throat.  It leaped and skittered under his touch.  Her breath quickened and suddenly arrested when his kisses moved still lower…

            Not to say she was lax in her own exploration of his body, she tried to give as much as she took, stroking his ears, running her hands down his broad back and his chest, over his tight abdomen, his body was completely hairless and she still found that odd.  When she moaned he shared in it and whispered something in his native language before taking her completely and totally, and once again she was positive his size would rend her asunder.  Then the nearly unbearable upward spiraling began and grew, over and over throughout the night…

end Ch. 2

Not very long was it?  Did it deserve a higher rating?  I thought not, I tried to keep it tasteful.  How was it?  Please leave polite, constructive criticism.  Thank you, Miss Lizz ^_^. 


	3. 3

Butterflies & Raindrops

Ch 3: Foul and Fair

Author: Miss Lizz

Rating: pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  Honest.  Nothing but the ideas.

            Another place.  Another realm.  A malicious smile creases a familiar face.  In this dark—this forever-place—he had once again waited, biding time.  There was always time to bide.  No idle thought was spent, no lesson unlearnt from nothing.  Lessons taken greedily in like a man with water after a lifetime in the desert.  Thoughts that dwelt in the recesses and the open were forever there.

            Dark eyes and a dark heart turn to the warming pyre of hateful revenge and eventual control.  That was it.  The reason behind everything that ever had happened, is happening, and will happen; it was all.

            Control.

            Strip off the thinly gilded trappings of civilization and the hierarchy of primal control is left.  But only those with power could control.  Power was the true force that drove it all.  Control was merely the mastery of that power.  Now, he had the power, the control, the **_will_** to rule.  This time it would be **he** who will win the struggle because of his power.  Technology failed on too many occasions, a new method—a different move—something the galling men in black had no in-depth knowledge of.  No skill in dealing with.

            _It will be like shooting fish in a barrel…_

            His smile grew, sharp, white teeth glinting with the same dismal blackness his eyes reflected. Time in this dark realm—this oubliette—was well spent but now over.  As of now, he will move on toward his once and future home.

End ch 3.

Not really a chapter was it?  This was more of an interlude to other things.

What did you think?  Please review!  I'm beggin' ya.

Thank you.

Miss Lizz ^_^


	4. 4

Butterflies & Raindrops

Ch 4: First Appearances

Author: Miss Lizz

Rating: R for everything the past chapters have had, plus violence this time.

Disclaimer: Don't know who owns the MiB but it ain't me.

          Loud, repetitive beating occurred for several minutes it seemed before fully registering in Elle's sleep-fogged brain, at which time it merely became annoying and nearly forced her to call out to whoever was making it.  Nearly.  She had just opened her mouth to do so when she remembered she was in X's room, in his bed.  Whoever was knocking was looking for him no doubt and she didn't feel like explaining her presence.  Especially in their current position, with it being so widely known she had threatened to kill the Jee'Dangian on numerous occasions.  It would be an interesting explanation to say the least.

          For a moment, the persistent knocking paused before starting again at a slightly louder volume.  Amazingly, X never stirred any more than to wrap a well-muscled forearm around her waist and nuzzle her neck.  _Sound sleeper,_ she thought with a yawn and began to join him in dreamland. 

          Just as she dozed off the door opened and woke her up again but she did not open her eyes this time to see who it was.  She heard a gasp that sounded suspiciously like Kay but that was impossible.  Wasn't it?  

          Peering through her eyelashes she discovered that it was not impossible for there Kay was, his look of annoyance all too quickly replaced with shock.  She'd never seen him with that particular emotion before; it was almost too funny.  He blinked, once, twice, and without a word he closed the door with a soft click.  

          _I hope he doesn't make a scene about this.  We are, after all, consenting adults._

          She finally fell back to sleep in X's arms.

          Many hours later—no more interruptions had occurred—it was the heavily muscled Jee'Dangian who stirred from his dreamless rest.  Fully conscious of his actions, X pulled the little blonde human even closer to his body, as close as their already skin-on-skin contact would permit.  With an incomprehensible mumble he began to nuzzle her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair and skin, becoming aroused by just that even in his half-asleep state.

          After a few heartbeats, Elle rolled onto her back to smile sleepily up at him before finding his lips with her own, gently lapping at his lower one with her tongue.  She gasped as his tender, molten touch turned searing and achingly possessive, burning her where he touched and he touched everywhere.  Warring with his tongue, sleep became the last thought on her mind as she gave in to the moment with a low moan of pleasure.  

          It was during this act of coital consummation that something strange happened.  Not with their activities but with the fabric of reality.

          "Now this is something I would have never expected to see," spoke an all too familiar voice, deep, melodic… frightening.

          Alpha.

          The 'man' who nearly destroyed the Earth on several occasions had survived that last encounter apparently and was now standing in the middle of X's bedroom.  Though, why, the surprised agents had no idea about.

          He looked different, no longer a hulking biological mechanoid, Alpha was slender and almost completely human but also completely not.  Still bald, still possessing that sense of power and arrogance, the madman now radiated with energy and a fierce, barely checked fury boiling just below the surface.

          The two passion-locked agents stared for a moment, too shocked to move, before X rolled off Elle quickly and made a grab for his carbonizer.  He leveled it at Alpha's head, though the menacing effect was diminished considerably with his lack of clothing.  Alpha didn't seem fazed in the least, for he just smirked.  With a slight motion of a thin, strong hand, the green agent was thrown against a wall, crashing into a glass table.

          Elle scrambled to his side armed with an icer.  She had at least wrapped the blanket around herself.  Again Alpha didn't seem to care, he smirked again with a glint in his black eyes and began to move towards her.  Without a second thought, she fired, almost immediately having to duck when the blast was reflected back, the wall behind her icing over.  

          Then he left.  Just left, without a sound, without a trace.  But she had a pretty good idea of where he would undoubtedly head.

          Grabbing her fallen partner's communicator from the floor, the blonde woman called the twins.

          "Alpha's back!  I think he's heading for headquarters and our weaponry may not be able to stop him."

          Zed came into view then, "What do you mean our weapons may not work?"

          "I fired an icer at him and he… bounced it back… and he threw X in a wall without laying a hand on him," she fought to keep her voice under control.

          "Mm-hm.  I want both of you her in five minutes," he turned away, but suddenly turned back.  "Oh, and Elle?  Make sure you're both in uniform."

          A blush spread across her face as she quickly closed the communicator.  Only to find a groggy X looking at her in a rather bewildered way.

          "Where'd he go?  And why is there an ice patch on the wall?"

          "I'll explain on the way, we need to get dressed."  She sucked a sharp breath upon seeing the cuts and bright blue blood streaking down his back, "but I need to bandage you up first.  Where's your first aid kit?"

          "Under the sink in the bathroom.  Where did you throw my boxers?"

          She decided not to answer that.  She was surprised by X's bathroom, it was very tidy, much more so than her own and decidedly masculine in appearance but that was to be expected considering that X was every bit a man.  There was no difficulty in finding the first aid kit and she was happy to see it was well stocked.  She also grabbed some towels and lugged the kit to the bedroom to find X, now clad in a pair of black boxers, digging around his closet for a clean suit.  From this angle she could clearly see his back.  Electric blue stained his green skin and marred the intricate black tattoo.

          "X, don't.  If you have any shards of glass in you, it'll just get dug further in the more you move," this earned her a scowl from the big alien. "Sit on the bed."

          He was almost complacent when he did as she ordered; it was probably from the pain.  The blonde agent turned the overhead lights on and perched behind him on the bed, eyeing his wounds with as much professional distance as she could in the face of it all.  She couldn't really flush out the wounds in here or really close them properly without a higher risk of infection, but she did have some surgical tweezers, wet rags, antiseptic, and, thankfully, bandages.  With a quick 'this may sting a little' lie that all doctors know, Elle began to pick shards of glass from her Jee'Dangian's firm, broad back.  

          He only twitched once.

End ch. 4

I'm sorry this took so long but other chapters are coming, I just don't know when.  Please review.


End file.
